Blood and Healing
by bah-rpg
Summary: Blood has been shed and while scars may fade, healing is not always an easy task. Join us now, ten years later. See our lives, and not just the lives of those in the Daily Prophet. Share our trials and triumphs. Our tears and smiles.
1. Daphne Greengrass: Welcome to My World

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Daphne Greengrass- Welcome to My World**_

The Slytherin Princesses. That's what they called me and Pansy in school. We had the best of everything growing up. Coming from old Pureblood families, that is not surprising, I guess.

My father was business partners with hers, as were their fathers before them, until things changed the summer after my 5th year at Hogwarts. I never learned all of the details, but my father made a bad business deal and lost all of his shares of the company. A month later, he was found dead in Dublin.

It was ruled a suicide by the Irish MLE, but anyone who knew my father knows that he would never do that. The MLE said they had no evidence though and refused to investigate. When it was presented to the British MLE, they ruled the same way.

Obviously, my mother was upset, and with Voldemort back, thought it best to send me out of the country. So I finished my education at Beauxbatons, and stayed out of England until Potter defeated Voldemort.

When I arrived back in England, I was surprised by the changes. Pansy had inherited her share of the company, my ex-Head of House was dead, Draco was hiding in Malfoy Manor, and my mother was being seen with various wealthy pure-blood wizards.

She seemed to think that she had to have a wizard in her life to protect her, and is weak for a wizard with charm. That is the difference between my mother and me. My two years abroad had taught me to be independent and make my own choices.

I moved back in to the family manor, but wanting to be my own witch, knew I needed a job. I figured my best option was trying to get into the business my family had been in for a century.

I contacted Pansy, and she, for whatever reason, hired me as a manager for one of P&G Incorporation's finer restaurants in London. It was insulting at first to be an employee of a business I should be half owner of, but over the years I have adjusted.

By the time I was 21, my mother married her third husband. I moved out of the manor and into a roomy flat in Yorksire. I was tired of hearing constantly how I needed to get married to a rich wizard and not worry about working. My mother forgot that while she was no longer a Greengrass, I was.

When my grandmother passed away a year later, she made me promise to get the Greengrass shares of the business back no matter what I had to do.

So for the last six years, I have spent my time saving money, being nice to Pansy, and learning all I can about the business. When the time comes I want to prove that I know what I am doing and that I am a Greengrass.


	2. Susan Bones: New Year, New Hope

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Susan Bones- New Year, New Hope**_

A new year, full of promise. That's the way I like to think of the New Year. A time for new beginnings. A new chance.

I'm the type that likes to take something bad, and try to turn it around.

For example: I'm an officer in the MLE Cold Case Department. I didn't start out wanting to do that growing up, but after my Aunt Amelia was murdered the summer before my 6th year I wanted to do something to make the Wizarding World a better place.

That year was hard. My parents didn't want me to go back, but I persuaded them to let me. I mean with Dumbledore there, what could happen. Then he was killed. It took everything to keep my parents from sending me off after that.

I often wondered if I shouldn't have let them send me away though, after the way my 7th year started. I spent a majority of it in the Room of Requirement after defying the Carrows. I sent letters to mum and dad telling them everything was ok. No point in telling the truth. I wasn't leaving my friends.

Those of us in the RoR knew what was coming and trained. When the time came, we all fought in the final battle together and we all lost people close to us. Justin never left my side that night and together we made our way to the Great Hall.

It was there we saw Lavender being attacked by Greyback. We made our way to her and managed to stop the bleeding until help came. Things like that change a person, and it brought me and Lavender closer.

Then life changed again.

I was no longer in school, I was of age, I was attending classes to be an MLE, I moved into my own flat with Hannah...and Justin and I broke up.

I don't blame him. It was like we wanted different things after school. Or at least I though so.

I was still extremely close to the other Puffs in my year, and we saw each other regularly. It wasn't the same though. It was like Justin ans I avoided each other.

Hannah and I completed training- top of our class -and was assigned to the Cold Case department. I love it. I enjoy going through all the old case files and solving old cases that no one else was able to.

I even dated a fellow MLE, Lance, but I kept coming back to Justin. We ran into each other again not too long after Lance and I broke up. We stayed up all night talking and realized how much we missed each other. We took it slow and started dating again and then about 5 years ago, we moved in together. We've been inseparable every since.

Now, with my friends and family, I am looking forward to a great 2008.


	3. Alyssa Fawcett: The Hunter

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Alyssa Fawcett- The Hunter**_

I was raised by Hunters. Treasure Hunters, to be exact. There was always someplace new and exciting to go growing up. By the time I started Hogwarts, I had been to all seven continents and countless countries. I looked forward to the holidays and summer cause my parents always had somewhere to go.

My time at Hogwarts itself was fairly uneventful. Unless you count the time I tried to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament and got a beard for my trouble. Or my 7th year when Dumbledore was killed.

After Hogwarts, I spent the year traveling with my parents. With everything going on in England, we stayed abroad as much as possible. Everything was great, until May 1998. My parents had gone out for the night to celebrate their 30th anniversary. On the way back a teenager ran a red light and hit them as they were crossing the street. They died instantly.

Funny how one moment can change your whole life.

After the funeral, I went back to England. I had no one in France, and what few friends I had left were in the UK. When I arrived, I contacted my parents mentor, Stephen Long, and told him I wanted him to train me too. He had taken on another some other trainees and was happy to have me join them.

That was when I met Seamus Finnigan. Seamus and I instantly hit it off and became good friends. We soon became inseparable and were made partners. We discovered that we were so good at locating "misplaced" artifacts that we soon had our own hunting team and business.

One of the Hunters he hired was Patrick Colt. We started talking, went on a few hunts together, then a few dates, and then before I knew it we were getting married.

Life was good again. I had my best friend, was hunting with my husband, and then, about 2 years ago, found out we were going to have a baby.

_Patrick walks into and sits down next to me on the cot. _

"I love watching you draw," he comments, looking over my shoulder.

I look up from my drawing for Keena and lean over and kiss him on the check. "Think she'll like it?" I ask showing it to him.

"She'll love it, Al. She adores her Aunt Aly."

I look up at him and smile.

"Think she'll adore a little cousin, too?" I ask looking at him to judge his reaction.

He gapes slightly like he's not completely comprehending. "In about seven months," I add.

"A baby," he whispers. He then grins and captures my mouth with his. The drawing discarded for the moment, we celebrate.

The next morning, we head out to this small cave to finish finding a crystal Seamus had sent us after. After an hour or so, we had finally reached the entrance

"Almost there," Patrick says as he secures the area and goes to enter. As he does, there is a loud explosion. 

Again, my life was changed in an instant. I was devastated. If it hadn't been for Seamus, I am not sure what I would have done.

_Seamus and Keena walk into the hospital room. Keena immediately lets go of Seamus' hand and crawls up on the bed. _

I involuntarily let out a groan as she hits one of my broken ribs.

"Angel eyes," Seamus starts.

"It's ok," I say as she curls up next to me and gives me one of her grins. The pain is worth it.

"Do you remember anything?" he asks quietly walking up next to us.

I shake my head. The doctors said I had been thrown and suffered a severe concussion.

He rubs the back of his neck and glances at Keena who is fighting sleep. Seamus pulls out his wand and cast a silencing charm on her.

"Nina said she had a bad feeling...for me to go and check on you and Patrick." He sighs as if trying to find the right words. "When I got there- Aly there was nothing I could do. He- you- I'm so sorry." 

I moved in with them briefly after I was released from the hospital. I had several broken bones and was still recovering from the miscarriage both emotionally and physically. I never did tell Seamus about the baby. He had enough going on when Nina disappeared without worrying about me.

After I recovered, I moved into a flat close by so I could still help with Keena while he looked for Nina. I stopped going out on hunts, and he put me completely in charge of the teams and spent all his money looking for her.

Even today, Seamus still continues to look for Nina, but he also realizes that Keena needs her father. I've started going back out on hunts occasionally, and have even been on a few dates. None have lasted more than a date or two, but I am trying to move on.

My life has always been full of new adventures and there is no telling what 2008 will bring.


	4. Megan Jones: The Life of a Loyal 'Puff

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Megan Jones- The Life of a Loyal Hufflepuff**_

Surprises. Life is full of them. Some of them are wonderful, like finding a five pound note in your winter jacket that you forgot you put there the previous year. Or getting an owl with a note from a friend just to say hello. However, other surprises are anything but good. They can turn your life upside down in a horrid way. They can shatter your dreams and your heart at the same moment and you're never the same again.

It was one of those surprises that changed my life completely. I had plans. So many plans once I finished school. There were a number of career options that interested me and I was narrowing them during our sixth year. A lot happened that year. In the fall, my parents welcomed their second daughter into the world, my younger sister, Colleen. That spring, Hogwarts was attacked.

Headmaster Dumbledore's death changed things. School was no longer safe. I had always thought it would be, to a point. Now, nowhere was safe.

It took convincing, but I returned to school for my seventh year, promising to be careful. When I returned at Christmas, things were even more horrible in the magical world. Dad was worried and insisted that Mum and Colleen go somewhere else right after Christmas. There were some arguments, but Mum promised. She and Colleen would go to visit one of Mum's old school friends who had moved to America. Chicago was the name of the city.

Two days before Christmas, I took Colleen with me when I ran to the store. I usually didn't, but both Mum and Dad seemed tired and I thought a break, even for half an hour would be good.  
At the store, while humming a song to Colleen, I felt an odd sensation. Something felt wrong. I glanced around but nothing seemed out of place. I knew I had to get home though. I apparated as soon as I could, which took a few minutes. Colleen screamed at the sensation but I managed to calm her as I carried her quickly down the street toward our house, having chosen a place down the street, away from where others could see.

As I got closer, I saw a few people around the house. I started to run then, pulling out my wand. I slipped a few times on the snowy and icy ground, but didn't fall, being careful with Colleen.

Getting to the front lawn, I saw Aunt Hestia. She grabbed me to stop me from rushing in. I had to get inside though. I shoved Colleen into her arms then raced inside. Once there, I wish I hadn't. Both my parents were gone, eyes staring into nothingness. Everything seemed to swim in front of me as I sank to my knees and cried.

That changed my life forever, as well as Colleen's. We were both orphans. I also was given something I wasn't ready for. Custody of Colleen. At 17, I was just getting ready to be on my own. Not to be on my own with a one year old to take care of.

Everything changed. Aunt Hestia disappeared, meaning I had no one to help with Colleen. I had to drop out of school to care for her.

We had to sell the house and we moved into a flat in London. I took a few odd jobs while trying to care for Colleen. Then, in June, my DA coin was activated and I knew I had to go back. I fought alongside others after hiring a babysitter for Colleen, promising myself I would return. I met with my friends and lost some of them that night. I saw death happen in front of me and barely escaped with myself.

After that, I once again became a mum to Colleen. I love her, I truly do. Yet, sometime I feel upset. Why couldn't I have a life again? Why couldn't I have my dream job and meet a decent man? Instead, I had no N.E.W.Ts or any higher muggle education. If I was not caring for Colleen, I was working at a restaurant run by old schoolmates, though they certainly were not friends. First, it was Pansy Parkinson. Then, my boss became Daphne Greengrass. Another Slytherin who had made some of my time at Hogwarts horrible. If not for my friends, especially the Hufflepuffs, I don't know how I could have lasted this long. Susan has become like a sister to me. We see each other often and sometimes she comes by just to visit. It's as if we are still at school sometimes. On my birthday in the past, she has gotten a babysitter and we'd go out to celebrate with friends. The other houses may have smarts, bravery or cunning, but I wouldn't trade the loyalty among us for any of those things.

Things with Colleen got easier as she got older. I made sure she went to a muggle school. It meant I could work during the day and make sure I was home when she was done. We became very close and I found we both shared Mum's passion for music.

Now, Colleen is going to Hogwarts. It's odd not to have her in the house. It will help her though. She has been having nightmares often and odd feelings about situations and people. I can't explain it. I don't think it's divination exactly, but it is something. She also seems like an old soul. I never had troubles with her that some have had with their children. She rarely lost her temper and I don't recall her ever having a temper tantrum. She also sometimes looks at me with a look I can't explain, but it is as if she can see me and understand me, even better than I understand myself. She seems to know when to do certain things, like when I need time to myself or when I would like a hug. She's also been very supportive about me taking a few classes at a muggle university. I might not have NEWTs, but my mum was a muggle so I understand that world too. If I can't get a decent job in the magical world, I can do so in the muggle world.

Soon, I will be sending Colleen back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Something my boyfriend seems to think is a good thing. We met over the summer and at first he seemed fine with the fact that I had a younger sister to care for. However, now that Colleen is back from school, it's clear he doesn't understand how important Colleen is to me and I have an odd feeling I will be made to choose between him and Colleen. I already know what my choice will be.

My name is Megan Jones. A common name for a not so common witch.


	5. Padma Patil: From Hogwarts to Healer

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Padma Patil- From Hogwarts to Healer **_

One of the Patils. Parvati's twin. A lot of time that is how I am viewed. It can be difficult to have an identical twin, especially one that's often in the spotlight. Yet, I am more than those things. I'm Padma.

When we were younger, we were inseparable. She and I were best friends. We told each other everything. We could finish each other sentences and could even tell what the other was thinking without a word passing between us. Only our parents were able to tell us apart, until our tenth birthdays. Mum and Dad gave us both necklaces with our first initials on it. Mine was silver, while Parvati's was gold. Perhaps that is why I grew to favor silver, though that could also be due to our houses.

It was shocking, at school, that we were separated into two different houses. It was hard to not always be with my sister. We had some classes together and saw each other often. However, over the years, we started to drift apart. She became best friends with Lavender Brown. We still were close, as twins are, yet there was distance there that hadn't been there before Hogwarts. Our interests changed. She started to focus more on wizards and looks while I continued to study. I made friends, but not any I was close to, like Parvati was with Lavender.

When we signed up to be a part of Dumbledore's Army, we became closer though. In some ways, it was like having my best friend back. While I was glad we knew how to fight, I hadn't expected the need to use what we learned.

The attack on Hogwarts was horrible, resulting in the death of Headmaster Dumbledore. My parents had wanted us to leave school, but Parvati and I protested. Finally, we were allowed to return. Yet, school was worse than it had ever been. I was hit by the Cruciatus Curse more than once and eventually fled with other DA members to the Room of Requirement.

I fought side by side my classmates when Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked. I even saw him be killed by Harry Potter. Parvati and I were reunited with our parents, who had been forced to go to India without us. They had been attacked more than once and it would have been likely that they could have been killed if they had stayed.

Once we were finished at Hogwarts, we went to India with them, even though Parvati and I were of legal age. I was grateful for the change. I spent my days in the warm Indian sun, exploring the various temples and the nature surrounding the city we were living in. The nightmares I had been experiencing since we went to the Room of Requirement slowly faded. And I met a boy who would change my life.

_The scent of the lotus blossoms surrounded me in the humid, jungle air. I close my journal and lean my head back against the tree I am sitting by._

_I hear an odd rustling and open one eye just to see something jump down from the tree. I scream and jump to my feet as quickly as I can, stumbling on the hem of my sarong. That's when I hear laughing._

_It's a young boy. He can't even be ten yet. He is finding this very comical apparently.  
"You shouldn't scare people like that," I protest._

_"It was rather funny," he is holding his side._

_"I thought you were a tiger," I admit._

_"But a tiger would have jumped on you and you wouldn't have had a chance to scream," he answers matter of factly. It makes me shiver, despite the warmth._

_"Are you scared?" He seems to enjoy this idea._

_"No," I answer as I pick up my journal from where it fell. I brush off the cover, glad to see there isn't any damage done to it, then turn to leave._

_"What's that?" he asks, reaching for it, but I hold it up over my head so he can't reach it, though he does try._

_"It's my journal," I answer, walking down the path toward home again._

_"What do you write about?" he asks, jumping in front of me. This child truly does not understand that I am trying to leave._

_"Whatever I like. What I think, how I feel, things I see. Like boys jumping out of trees," I add._

_"At least make sure you have my name. Aiman. A-I-M-A-N," he spells, looking proud, as if being written about in my journal is an honor. "And if you want something else to write about I know a place that very few know about. You have to keep it a secret though."_

_I can't help but be intrigued by this. "Alright. Just don't jump out of anymore trees."_

_He smiles. "I won't. And I promise, I'll protect you from tigers." He takes my free hand and starts to lead me down the path, keeping up a constant stream of chatter with only limited input from me. _

I thought after that day, I wouldn't see the young boy, who stated he was nine, ever again. Yet, the very next day, I found him once again hanging from a tree. He became a constant shadow. At first, I used to be annoyed, having enjoyed my months of solitude in the jungles, returning at home only as the sun was setting. Parvati was more interested in clothing and the boys there, so I spent my days alone. Yet, Aiman did not seem to understand my want for silence and peace. Eventually, I found myself getting used to him. In fact, I started to enjoy having his company as I explored the jungles. Sometimes I might find him hanging from a tree, or waiting by one of the many paths. No matter what, he seemed able to find me. We saw amazing things together. We saw a tiger caring for her two cubs. A beautiful waterfall that led to a pool that was so clear, I could see the bottom without any trouble. Ruins from hundreds of years ago, still standing, majestic.

One day, Aiman convinced me to climb a tree with him, after I transfigured my clothing into jeans, a shirt and trainers.

_"Padma?"_

_"Yes?" I ask as I grab another branch, pulling myself up a bit further, following him. I am focusing on where to put my feet and hands, trying to follow the same path he did._

_"I'm going to marry you."_

_I don't know whether I should laugh or not. I manage to hold it back though, when he glances back and I see he is serious, a hopeful expression on his face._

_"Marry me?"_

_He nods, begging to climb again and I follow. I'm not used to this type of activity. Climbing is much harder than it looks._

_"Don't you think I'm a bit old for you?" I ask._

_"No," he answered simply. "You're pretty though. And nice. I love you." He flashes a smile back at me and I can't help but return it._

_"Thank you, Aiman." I pull myself up to another branch, I finally stop there, sitting on it. When he sees this, Aiman stops and sits on the branch above me. "Why don't you wait until you're a bit older before deciding who you will marry."_

_"I'm almost ten," he protests._

_"I'll make you a deal. Bring it up again when you're twelve, alright?"_

_He thinks this over then nods. "Alright." _

These times don't last though. I know I can't spend the rest of my life in the jungle, and my parents don't help. They protest that I need to be with peers my own age and think about either marriage or a career.

Parvati had decided she wanted to move back to London and wanted me to move with her. It was an odd request, since our time in India had led to us growing further apart. Yet, maybe it would help bring us closer. Yet, could I give up life here? I was beginning feel at home in India.  
Then, in an instant, all that changed.

_"Aiman," I glance around, nervous. "We have to get back, please."_

_"Are you scared?" he asks. I manage to see the full moon through the thick foliage and nod._

_"Yes, are you happy now?"_

_He takes my hand and smiles. "Alright. Though I will protect you," he assures me, a spear in his hand. I wish he had a wand. I do, but I'd feel better if we both did._

_We start to walk back, much slower than I'd like._

_I freeze when I hear a howl. It's far off, but still too close if I can hear it. I look around, a bit nervously._

_"Padma, I'm going to keep you safe."_

_"I know," I manage a smile, though it is forced. Something about tonight feels different. I  
feel nervous and can't help looking over my shoulder. I feel as if someone is watching us and I pull out my wand, glad Aiman and his family are made up of witches and wizards. It would be hard to explain any other way._

_Aiman drops my hand and scrambles up a tree before I can protest. "Aiman!" I call to him._

_"I'll be right down. This has some of the best fruit in the area."_

_"Come down here right away," I protest, feeling a bit panicked._

_"Then you go."_

_"I'm not going without you," I answer. Then, I hear a cracking sound. I wheel around, my heart pounding. I see nothing at first, then glowing eyes and I hear a low growling sound._

_"Aiman…Aiman," I whisper. No answer. "Stay up there," I manage to whisper a bit louder as I slowly back away._

_My heel catches on a root and I fall back, losing my wand. I scramble to my feet and see the werewolf rushing toward me. Panic overtakes me and I start to run as fast as I can, hitching my sarong up so I don't trip on it, feet flying faster than ever before._

_I steal a glance behind me and see nothing. I turn back and stop short. There it is again. A werewolf._

_I can't help it. I scream. How could I have lost my wand like that?_

_The werewolf comes closer then rushes to cover the distance before I can react. I'm certain I am going to die._

_Then I see a flash as a figure leaps out. Aiman. He slams into the werewolf and jabs at it with his spear. "Aiman no!" I scream._

_There is a blur of fur and cloth. I hear a snarl and a shout of pain. Then a howl and both fall to the ground. I rush over and see that the werewolf has been stabbed. It shudders, changing into a person before falling still, eyes wide open._

_I turn away and go to Aiman. I see he is alright, then gasp seeing he's been bitten. He looks up at me, eyes wide, scared. "It's okay," I assure him, picking him up in my arms. Then I run for the village. There has to be something that can be done. _

Aiman lived through his ordeal, but was forever scarred. Once a month, he changes into a frightening beast. A werewolf. He is kept locked up during that time. He stopped seeing me after that, ignoring me when I went to his house, and his family blamed me for what happened to him. It broke my heart and after three months of this, unable to even write in my journal, I returned back to London with Parvati, sharing a flat.

She decided to pursue a career in modeling, loving clothing, make up and dancing. On the other hand, I started training to be a healer, focusing primarily on children. I can't make Aiman better, nor can I change what has been done to him. However, I can help other children.  
I work at St. Mungo's now, going out with Parvati when she insists, though her lifestyle is not one I would enjoy. I prefer books to bright lights and a comfortable pair of trainers compared to the latest fashion in footwear from France.

My life might not be that exciting, especially compared to Parvati's, but it is mine. She keeps insisting I go out more, mingle with people. I tell her, who knows, maybe I will. It is a New Year after all.


	6. Lux Lisbon: Magic vs Machines

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Lux Lisbon- Magic vs. Machines **_

One good thing about this being a new year means more technology. Ever year, I find another program or new piece of technology to explore. Some of it I get even before it is on the market, or sometimes it never gets there. How I end up with it, that's something no one else has to know. I have it though. It's amazing how much faith people put in their computers. They seem to think using a password will protect them, just like the people that think a lock on the door will keep their house safe from burglars.

Technology is something I've always found easy, especially compared to other things like magic.

My parents were both muggles living in Las Vegas when I was born. My dad taught me a lot about life there, especially how to gamble. He did well playing poker and I soon learned to count cards. I also learned to watch people and pick up on signs that they could be lying. Dad liked this. He wanted a son, but at least if I had this talent, I wasn't a complete failure. Mom worked on computers and taught me about them. With a little help from her, I built my first computer when I was ten.

When I was twelve, everything changed. I got an odd letter delivered by an owl. I apparently had magical abilities. Who knew? I was invited to go to a school in Salem to learn about magic. They said that we were legal adults when we were eighteen, so they started teaching people when they were eighteen. I wasn't going to go, but my dad was afraid of some legal troubles, so I was shipped off to Salem to learn how to be a witch. He put some of his winnings into a bank so I could afford to go.

I didn't like Salem, especially after Las Vegas. Also, the others I went to school with were childish. One of my girls I shared a dorm with cried for two weeks after she got there, saying she was homesick. I never was. My parents taught me to be independent. They also said they would contact me when they could. At first, I waited for a letter, but after spending Christmas there, I had a feeling that letter was never coming. I was right.

Summer came and I had no choice but to go back to Vegas. My parents weren't there and no one knew where they were. One day they were there and the next, they weren't.

I was too young to get a job. However, my parents knew some people and they took me in. They didn't expect much of me, but I knew their patience would eventually end. I learned more, especially about computers. They made a lot more sense than transfiguring a lemon into a lime. Yet, I had nowhere else to go, so I went back to school.

The following summer went just like the first. Then, I reached the end of my third year. I couldn't go back to Las Vegas. I knew I would no longer be welcome, probably because I was winning poker games against the people I was staying with.

So, I took to the streets of Salem. I used fake IDs I had made to get a job as a waitress. It wasn't my ideal job, but it was a job. One of the girls there was looking for a roommate during that time, so I stayed with her. It still was more than what I was making on tips though.

I looked around and found another job at a computer repair shop. They doubted I could do anything, but when I showed them what I was capable of, I was given a job. It took a week until they trusted me enough to leave me alone in the store. That was when I started to have a bit of fun. I fixed computers and started to use various programs I found on them. They were easy though. I started to want more. Something more challenging. I made some inquires and met Ace.

Ace's teachings were like nothing I had ever experienced. He offered to teach me, if I helped him with some jobs that were necessary for two computers to be used at the same time. By the time summer ended, I was able to go into company records and helped Ace make a large amount of cash, some of which he shared.

For the summer between my fourth and fifth year and between my fifth and sixth year, I continued this way, rooming with girls who took out ads for roommates. Ace taught me more. Yet, when August came, I was already surpassing some of what Ace could do and he wasn't very happy with that.

The summer between my sixth and seventh year, I was able to do almost anything I wanted, so I packed my bag and traveled. I used another fake ID to get into casinos. I sometimes would play blackjack and roulette, but my focus was poker. I never stayed in one place long, but I loved that time of my life. I loved the thrill of the win.

My grades at school were decent. I could do magic, but I didn't excel in any classes, nor did I make lasting friendships like most others. Friendships could only lead to problems, to attachments. It was safer to stay free of those and do what I do best. Survive.

What I did after school is nobody's business but my own. Let's just say I learned how good a hacker I was. I've only gotten better. I also did well gambling, which allowed me to buy what I wanted when I wanted. And, if that didn't work, magic turned out to be good for more than turning water in rum. Yet, the American law enforcement officials didn't agree and in two thousand two, I arrived in London with my laptop, a deck of cards and only a change of clothes.

Life was going well until the end of two thousand five. I had moved onto small cons by then, and I don't mean just card counting. It turned out the person I was conning was a witch. A very unstable one. Lesandra.

After recovering from a concussion, a broken rib, a sprained ankle and fractured wrist, thanks to her 'friends', I was offered a deal. They would let me live if I could play 'babysitter' to a young woman, Nina Finnigan.

It didn't take long stage saving her life. I was injured in the process, but not enough to stop the two of us from going on the run.

That is how I ended up playing babysitter for Alessandra. We move from place to place. France, Germany, Denmark.

I let her contact her family once a month, though usually that is followed by a few days of tears. I really don't understand it. She's safe and alive, her family is safe and alive. Why Alessandra wants it like this, I don't know. All I know is, once this job is done, I'm free to go about my way without worrying that the insane witch will reappear in my life.

Until then, I will keep watching out for Nina, moving from place to place. While I promised not to get involved, I rather like the girl. She's growing on me. It was hard to constantly be around another person, but it's easier now.

However, I hope it will end soon and we can go our separate ways. Until then, I'll keep up with the current lie I am living and play the hand I'm dealt.


	7. Parvati Patil: A Model's Beginning

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Parvati Patil- A Model's Beginning **_

They say that all the world's a stage and all the people merely players. I say that all the world's a photo shoot. I don't know what all the people are, but I know what I am. A model. Too short for the catwalk, I don't mind. I prefer the flashes of the cameras.

I love the makeup and clothing. It's hard to believe that ten years ago, I was so different.

Before I can talk about that, I should start with my first year of Hogwarts. My twin sister, Padma and I used to be close. We spent all of our time together. Then, at school, we were put into different houses, so we didn't see each other as often. I started to grow close to Lavender Brown and she became my best friend. We talked about everything, including wizards. We invited Padma to join us, but she didn't seem to find the same things funny as we did. Sometimes, I think Ravenclaws grow too serious. Padma kept going to the library and when it was just the two of us, it seemed like old times. However, we didn't have as much to talk about. Only in D.A. did we seem close like before.

Now, back to what I was saying before. Ten years ago was the fall of He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named. While Harry Potter was the one that killed him, many of us fought. Padma and I were living in the Room of Requirement. Our parents were hiding in India. They wanted us to leave school at the end of our sixth year, but we convinced them that we wanted to stay. By the time we realized how the war was going, there was nothing anyone could do. We had to stay and they had to go.

Padma and I fought along with our friends and I even managed to help Dean Thomas when he was fighting a Death Eater. Yet, one person I couldn't help with Lavender. She was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Luckily, she survived.

After the battle, Padma and I went to India. I liked it there at first. It was so different from England. The sights and sounds. The clothing was also much more colorful. And the jewelry was stunning. Of course, I bought a lot. There was a club in the village we lived. Though it was more than a village. It was a city, yet, it had only grown in recent times and since our home was on the outskirts, it felt like a village.

Padma was odd, spending her time in the jungle and then with a young boy. He was only nine years old. I invited her to join me, but she always declined and disappeared with a journal, which she started writing in while we were in the Room of Requirement. I don't know how she wrote so much, but she had at least three that I know of, while we were in India.

Then, the boy was hurt by a werewolf and Padma started to have nightmares. She'd wake up screaming, and wake the whole house up in the process. I suggested a change of scenery and was surprised she agreed.

We moved back to England, London specifically and got a wonderful flat. Padma stayed inside for quite awhile when I went out. It was there that I got my break.

I was trying on clothes for a club, remembering I had the perfect earrings to go with it. I started to pose, seeing how the outfit looked from all angles and I liked what I saw.  
I was approached by a man then who gave me his business card, saying it was always looking for talent, such as models. I was thrilled. I rushed back and told Padma. She said she thought it was a sham and to forget it. I didn't want to.

With some help from a local photography studio, I sent headshots to various model agencies. Once the idea had been placed in my head, I couldn't think of anything better. I only received an answer from one. I was interviewed and was soon represented by the agency. Also, Padma was right, the man I had spoken to was a con artist.

These people weren't though. It started slowly, but my career is taking off now and I love every moment of it. Padma might prefer to work long hours at St. Mungos or her nose buried in a book. I am out almost every night. Sometimes at a club, sometimes at a party. However, being a model is not all about parties. It can involve long hours, but I love every moment. I used to like having attention in school, but this is different. In fact, people now recognize me on the street. Padma used to be mistaken for me, and I think that is why she cut her hair. She claimed it was easier for work, but she doesn't like being the center of attention.

Padma and I used to argue about my choice. She said I could do so much with my magic, but this is what I love. Not all of us can be healers. She seems unable to move on from the war, focusing on the past. I chose something I love and I focus on the future. Maybe I didn't see modeling in my crystal ball, but I don't need divination to see the future is bright. With the light of camera flashes.


	8. Neville Longbottom: Mum's Birthday

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Neville Longbottom- Mum's Birthday**_

I walk down the long corridor and up the fourth floor. I've been here more times than I can count over the years. Gran always brought me here several times a year before I started Hogwarts, and then during the Hols once I started. That part's never changed. We still come here together on Christmas Day and Easter.

But today, mum's birthday, I wanted to come alone.

I enter the Janus Thickey Ward, and make my way to their beds. As I get there, mum looks up and smiles at me. I know she doesn't recognize me, but it's nice all the same.

"Happy Birthday, mum."

I lean down and kiss her cheek and place a white, potted Jasmine on her table. Did you know Jasmine represents mother in some countries?

I then turn and look over at my father. The man my Gran tried to make me be for so long. While I might not be an Auror like he was, I think he would be proud of me.

"Professor Sprout says that I'm doing well on my apprenticeship with her," I tell them. "Says when she retires in a few years that I should make an excellent professor."

I watch them for a moment as they look at me. They are both laying down on their beds, almost like children listening to bedtime stories. The Healers have said they recognize the sound of my voice and that it relaxes them. That thought gives me peace somehow. Almost like deep down they do know I am their son.

"My greenhouse is going well. Terry Boot has agreed to sell some of the plants in his shop, and Professor Sprout wants to buy some too."

I used part of my inheritance to buy some land and build a house and a large greenhouse out back. It's not much, but the plants are thriving and I enjoy it.

I keep talking as they fall asleep. They always do lately.

"Hello, Neville," says Samantha, one of the Medi-Witches assigned to my parents.

"Visiting hours over already?" I ask as she looks over dad.

"Afraid so. I'd let you stay a little longer considering..." she glances over at mum, "but, _she's_ on duty tonight, I'm afraid."

I chuckle. "Thanks for the warning," I say standing up. "Thanks, Samantha."

She smiles in return before going back to her duties.

I look over at mum and dad, before making my way to the door.

I turn around one last time. "Happy Birthday, mum."


	9. Terry Boot: My Life Until Now

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Terry Boot- My Life Until Now**_

Isn't it funny when you leave school that you have all these dreams and ambitions and then life throws a Bludger at you?

I wanted to be an Auror. I ended up being a shopkeeper.

When I left Hogwarts after the final battle, I went back home. The whole year had been horrible and I just wanted familiarity. However, I was in for a surprise when I got there.

My mum was seriously ill. They weren't able to contact me cause of everything, but apparently she had been sick for months. Cancer is what the Muggles call it.

My dad never went into his shop anymore. He never left mum's side.

Before long I was going in and doing the day to day business. Buying, selling, balancing the books. It helped me take my mind off things.

Then about two months after I got home, mum passed away.

We had a small service in a Muggle cemetery, burying her next to her parents. When we got home that day, dad locked himself in their room. Figuring he just needed time I gave it to him.

A week later he still refused to come out. I was at a loss. I knew he was grieving, but so was I. But it was something my 18 year old mind couldn't fully understand. He was grieving over his soulmate.

Two weeks later, I lost dad too.

I laid him to rest with her, knowing that is the way he would have wanted it.

I inherited everything. I was tempted to sell it all. Not wanting any of it. However, I couldn't. It was a part of them.

So, I gave up my dream of becoming an Auror, and took over the family business.

I was bitter at first. First at dad, then at the situation. But the older I got, the more I began to understand.

I then started to enjoy my life. I dated, reorganized the business, and traveled.

It was on one of these trips that I ran into ex-house mate, Alyssa Fawcett. She was in Japan with Seamus Finnigan. Turns out they were treasure hunters and were looking for a place to unload some of their goods. Both legal, and nonlegal. We talked, and realizing the potential, we worked out a deal. It's was a nice arrangement for all of us, and only gotten better over the years.

That's when I started looking into other areas of merchandise to sell. It's profitable, and you meet the most interesting people.

Including my ex, Hollye.

We had gotten close over the last year, and I had even thought of asking her to marry me. It wasn't meant to be though. Turns out she was dating another dealer on the side and cared more for him than me. After that I focused all my energy on the shop.

And that's where I am today in my life. Making Lion and Unicorn (mum's idea for a shop name) more profitable, and if I am lucky enough, meeting the right witch for me.


	10. Lesandra: Not A Good Witch

_**Blood and Healing**_

_A/N: This is part of the rpg Blood and Healing located at bah-rpg on lj. All post will be posted there first, then here a day later. The RPG is DH compliant and runs in real time. _

_**Lesandra- Not A Good Witch**_

My name is Lesandra.

It's best for your health that's all you know.

I'm not your typical witch. Honestly, I'm not a witch you can really put into a label.

Although if you can ask all the people who've come across me in the past, they'll give you a few choice words that I won't utter. But there'll be no point in asking those people. They're not around anymore.

I have two brothers. That's all you need to know. Know any more, and you might as well be living with us. And even our guests that stay with us don't seem to have much staying power.

My parents died when I was young. Personally, I didn't care. I had my brothers. Didn't need my parents. They weren't useful. Waste really.

We survived. We all did. That's all that matters.

My brothers are my family. Are my life. I'm quite possibly the only one that has the ability to remain calm all the time... well most of the time. I've cleaned up a lot of messes they made over the years. It's what I do.

We move a lot. Have to. Eventually the disappearances become to large to ignore and we have to move. I'm a bit smarter. I choose those that no one will miss. My test subjects are usually the homeless. Who's going to care about the filthy homeless?

I work with potions. Have ever since I was little. I've got a knack for them, a real talent. I have my own little potions lab. I love potions. My brothers say I eat, sleep, and breathe them. I just say I have an interest. All opinions differ.

I had started testing my potions on animals when I was younger. But animals never worked well. I had to move on to better subjects, and soon found out humans were much more useful. Unfortunately with the type of potions I tested on them, they never lasted long.

I was fourteen when the first one expired. I just watched as his skin just.. well it was rather disgusting and I didn't get the results I was hoping for.

I sell my potions to potions shops all over the markets. To some underground dealers I know. I've been doing this for a while.

Let me add something else, to make things a bit clearer: I do not care about you. I do not care about anyone else but my brothers. Everyone else can simply rot. Another point to make clear: If you are a threat to either me, or my brothers, I will take care of that threat.

As you have gathered, I am not a kind person. I am not a good person. I am not the type of witch that a wizard would bring home to Mother and Father. I am not sweet, good, cheerful. I do not help elder witches and wizards across the street.

I am many things. My test subjects call me a bitch, a murderer, a sadist.

I think that goes a little too far. I'm not as bad as my brothers.

But I am not someone to cross.

I am not someone to underestimate.

But unfortunately for you to know that, you'd have to meet someone who has survived these encounters with me. And not many have.

Run away from me if you know what's good for you.

You might live longer. Unless you run into my brothers when you're running from me.

Then you're just screwed.


End file.
